Life of a Failed Experiment
by Wind-Mage-Vaati12
Summary: Gufuu is Vaati's shadow, created by him as well. But then Gufuu is revealed as a failed experiment... because Gufuu is a girl. Having enough of her master she runs away. Only to be caught by Vaati again. But feelings are being fought with. Vaati and Gufuu are both in love with the other. But can they be together? Or will something get in their way?Will Gufuu finally find happiness?
1. Chapter 1- The Shadow Sorceress

**Hi guys! So this is kinda a story about me... you'll find out why later. Anyway... I'm putting Mistress to a Demon on hold for a bit until I can come up with new material. And I had this huge brain wave and I remembered a Zelda character I had created. I'll tell you who she is in this chapter. I can't take full credit for her. But I claim most of the credit in this story, since this MY version. Enjoy. ****  
**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. I only partly own the main character.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"No! Please! Let me go!"

A crowd of Hylians swarmed a somewhat short girl. She had elbow length dark purple hair with bangs that covered the right side of her face, pointed ears, crimson red eyes, and black t shaped markings under both her eyes. Her clothing was now rags from running. The crowd bound the girl with thick rope, and a man slung the screaming, sobbing girl over his shoulder.

"Please! Let me go!" she sobbed.

The man didn't listen as her carried her to the castle. The guards then took her from the man and literally dragged her to the throne room. She continued to sob as she was forced to look at the king. She glared at him through her tears. To the king's right stood a boy clad in green, with a mess of blond hair, holding a sword and to his left was a girl about the same height as the green clad boy, with blond hair as well, she was wearing an elaborate pink dress. The king glared back at the sobbing girl.

"So. Vaati... we've finally caught you. And we also catch you in tears. How pathetic."

The girl stared at him in shock. So that was it? These people thought she was the Wind Sorcerer Vaati? She glared again and stood up.

"I'm not Vaati!" she yelled.

"Of course you are! You look exactly like him!" said the green clad boy.

"So? I'm NOT Vaati! I'm his- ah!"

The soldier had knocked her on the head to make fall to her knees again. She breathed heavily before looking back at the trio.

"I'm Vaati's shadow."

They all gasped. She smiled at this reaction.

"My name is Gufuu."

The girl in pink took her hand of her mouth.

"B-but how can that be? That's not possible. How?"

"Because he's lying Zelda! Don't believe a word!" yelled the boy.

"Link! You are so blind!" exclaimed Zelda. "If you look this person over, this clearly is a girl!"

Gufuu smiled at the princess. Finally some one was sane in this stupid kingdom.

"Enough you two!" yelled the king, making Link and Zelda shut up. "There is still the matter of where she came from, and why she is here."

"Untie me and I'll tell you."

The princess walked up to Gufuu and kneeled down to her eye level.

"First answer me this. If you are Vaati's shadow, then how are you a girl? Link's shadow was a boy."

"I'm a failed experiment. Vaati created me."

Zelda looked shocked.

"Then why are you here?"

Gufuu scowled. Obviously they weren't going to untie her and she would have to talk anyways. She sighed.

"I'm running away from my master."

Everyone stared at the shadow. It was dead silent until it was broken by Link.

"But why?"

"Because I was tortured and pushed far beyond my limits. Vaati tried to make me useful. I had enough of it and ran."

Suddenly there was a strong wind in the room, even though the windows were closed. Gufuu knew what was happening. She somehow managed to stand up again and began to use the wind to cut her bonds.

"What's going on?!" shouted Link as he fought to stay standing.

A tall man seemed to appear out of the wind itself. He looked exactly like Gufuu, but with more masculinity in his features, about three feet taller, and his hair was a lovely shade of lavender. He was wearing a purple tunic, around his waist was a golden belt with an eye shaped belt buckle, red pants that hugged his legs right below his knees, red sandals, a maroon cape with a high collar flowed down to the ground, and on his head was a purple hat that resembled Link's with a golden head band on its rim. Gufuu was blown back, trembling. The wind stopped and everyone stared at the new comer. Zelda gasped.

"I-it's t-the Wind Sorcerer Vaati." she stuttered.

Vaati ignored her and looked at the king with an evil smile.

"I thank you your majesty for finding my naughty shadow." He walked up to Gufuu and pulled her to her feet by her hair. "I'll take her back home now."

He vanished without another word. Taking the shadow with him.

* * *

Vaati marched down to a room he used for punishments. In the room Gufuu was chained to the wall. Her head was down and her messy hair hung over her face. He stood in front of her, with his arms crossed.

"Put your head up."

She did as she was told and looked up. But not into his eyes. He growled in frustration before forcing her to look into his eyes with a hand under her chin. Her crimson eyes were full of fear and hatred. He smiled at this, satisfied that she still feared him.

"You really thought you could escape me? How pitiful."

She snapped at him with her fangs but he pulled back.

"Really? Are you that much of a failure or are you just a weakling?"

She didn't answer. She just continued to glare. He became frustrated and slapped her across the face.

"Stupid child! Answer your master!" he yelled at her.

She just put her head down. Tears slid down her face and exploded on the stone floor.

"I'm n-not a f-failure..." she sobbed.

"Then why are you so weak?" he hissed.

"I-I'm n-not!" She half yelled, half sobbed.

He sighed, and flicked his wrist. The chains fell off and she dropped to her knees, hugging herself, continuing to sob. Vaati looked at her and shook his head. I'm getting soft, he thought as he also dropped to his knees next to the sobbing shadow and put his arms around her shoulders. She didn't object to this, she just leaned against him and sobbed into his shoulder. This shocked him a bit, but he just lifted her in his arms and carried her off. She sobbed as they walked through the darkened halls of the Tower of Winds.

"M-master... I-I'm s-sorry! I-I'm s-sorry!" she said between sobs. "I w-won't d-do i-it a-again!"

"Whatever. Just calm down you pitiful child."

She took deep breaths and her crying died down. But she was hyperventilating now instead of crying. He shook his head in frustration. This girl was more trouble than she was worth. But she was still his shadow, even if she was a failure. So he cupped his hand over her open mouth and blew a gentle gust of air into her lungs. Her breathing slowed as she sucked in the cool air. After a while she was breathing normally again. She pressed herself against his chest and fell asleep. He walked into a room where a boy about Gufuu's height sat at a table reading a book. He looked up and saw Vaati with Gufuu in his arms. He marked his page then closed the book. He walked up to Vaati and bowed low.

"Do you need something my lord?" he asked.

"Yes I do indeed Shadow Link. I want you to take Gufuu and make sure her breathing patterns are stable and she stays calm."

Shadow Link nodded and took Gufuu from Vaati. Vaati walked out of the room. She was a failure, but there was no use wasting something that took him a lot of magic and energy to create. So he still had to make sure his shadow was in good health.

* * *

Gufuu slowly opened her eyes and hissed as light hit her face. She closed her eyes again trying to block out the light.

"Hey. You awake?"

She opened one of her eyes and looked at the one who spoke. It was Shadow Link. The short boy who looked like Link, except his hair was a deep purple, his skin was almost paper white just like her's, and her clothing was jet black. He was holding a glass of thick red liquid.

"Yes. I'm awake." she was surprised how ragged and dry her voice sounded.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Kinda. Weak. But all in all I feel fine."

He walked up to her and put his hand behind her back helping her to sit up. He put the glass up to her lips, and made her drink it. It wasn't red potion like she had thought at first. It tasted sweet, and sour, and bitter all at the same time. It was cold as ice, which it wasn't fresh. It was blood. Shadow pulled the glass away from her lips. She felt refreshed and the weakness left her body.

"Now how do you feel?"

She smiled at him.

"Fine. Perfectly fine. Arigato Kage-chan **(1)**." she said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

She giggled as Shadow Link's face turned bright red.

"A-Anata no kangei **(2)**." he stammered.

She got up and stumbled a bit. She caught herself and stood up strait. She looked herself over and growled with frustration. Her clothing was a mess. There were so many rips it looked as if she had climbed through a forest of thorn bushes. She snapped her fingers and her clothing mended itself. She was now wearing the same clothing as Vaati, only they were darker shades of purple and red. The only thing missing was her hat.

"Ah. Much better! I feel like my self again."

Shadow took her by the hand and led her out of the room.

"Lord Vaati wished me to take you to him when you were fine."

She groaned. Half a second after she did, pain stabbed her chest and she gasped. Her hand flew to her chest almost immediately. She fell to her knees, still holding Shadow's hand. He kneeled down beside her and looked at her in concern.

"Something wrong?"

"No. My chest just hurts. Master might help."

Suddenly the pain died away. When she had been miserable about seeing Vaati the pain came, but when she had been positive about it, the pain disappeared. Okay... positive thoughts equals good, negative thought equals bad, she noted. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"I'm fine now. Better not keep Lord Vaati waiting."

Shadow nodded and led her to the throne room. Gufuu wondered what was in store for her. She was obviously going to be either scolded or punished. Most likely punished.

* * *

**WOW! That was long! So yeah... I don't take full credit for Gufuu. This is MY version. When I came up with her I was thinking about Shadow Link. In all retrospect, I thought, a shadow was the complete opposite of the original. So wouldn't that mean the gender is reversed too? And so Shadow Vaati or Gufuu was born! But instead of being male, she was female. Please don't be mad at me! I wanted to introduce her to everyone. I hope you like her. Please give me a comment about her. Anyway... my trademark... JAPANESE LESSONS!**

**(1)Arigato Kage-chan: I think you all already know that "Arigato" means thank you. "Kage" means shadow, and I added the suffix -chan because I read somewhere that -chan is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness. They are love. I made her kiss him.  
**

**(2)Anata no kangei: This means Your Welcome.**

**Okay now that we got that out of the way: please review! Arigato!**

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**

**P.S.- I may be changing my pen name soon. Fair warning.**


	2. Chapter 2- Do you love me?

**So... this is liked even though it's really new. Gufuu and I are simply dying to continue! So I hope you enjoy this story. I hope you like Gufuu by the way. Seeing as she's a girl and not a boy like most people depict Gufuu. Vaati will have a break through in this chapter. YAY! Anyway Enjoy! **

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. I somewhat own Gufuu though. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Gufuu and Shadow walked into the throne room. Vaati was sitting cross-legged on his elevated throne. His elbow was on one of the arm rests, and his chin was resting on his palm. He looked at them as they walked in, and smiled in a way that sent shivers up Gufuu's spine. Vaati sat up and started twirling a few strands on his hair around his finger.

"Shadow Link. Could you leave us alone for a while?" he said, almost too sweetly.

Shadow nodded and bowed. Then he turned and walked out of the room. That left Gufuu and her master alone. Oh dear, goddesses help me, she thought. Vaati's smile faded and he sat up fully strait. Now he sat in his throne like a real king, he was glaring at her. She took a small step back in fear. That only made him smirk.

"You do know I have to punish you for running away, don't you?"

The question had come out of no where and the frightened shadow didn't know how to respond. Vaati gestured for Gufuu to come to him, so she walked up and stood right in front of her master. He put a his hand under her chin and made her look at him, just like he did in the punishment room. She had to hold back a noise of fear as she stared into his blood-red eyes.

"When your master asks you a question, you answer it." he said in a slow, steely voice. "Understand?"

She nodded. He didn't let go of her head.

"I said, do you understand?"

"Yes master." she said through clenched teeth.

He pressed a pressure point on her neck. She cried out in pain.

"What?" he said, still calm.

"Yes master." She repeated a bit louder.

He pressed down harder.

"I still can't hear you, Gufuu." he said, in a deadly tone.

"Yes I understand Master Vaati." she said so he could hear her.

He stopped pressing the pressure points, and let her go. She fell to her knees in shock, fear, and pain. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't face those fiery red eyes, that hatred and lack of faith. She couldn't face that now. She just couldn't. Off course Vaati couldn't read her thoughts so he forced her to his feet with magic. She lost all control of her body. When she had stood up, Vaati swiped his hand through the air in sharp diagonal movements, making an X in the air. Gufuu felt a sharp pain on her left cheek. She put her hand to her cheek, but Vaati grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her hand off. She saw it was covered in her demonic black blood.

"Now when you meet any being of darkness they will know that you are a failed creation, because of this scar." he said.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. Every single being of darkness (demon, monster, shadow, etc.) would know she was a failure. A mistake that should have never existed. Tears formed in her eyes again, but she gulped them back.

"But that isn't your only punishment."

"T-there's m-more?" she couldn't help saying.

He smiled a fanged grin.

"Oh yes. There's more my dear girl."

* * *

Two weeks after her meeting with Vaati, Gufuu was a wreck. She was always thinking about what Vaati had said to her two weeks ago:

_"I'll make you suffer Gufuu. But since you are my shadow I'll be slightly merciful." _

_This calmed her down a bit._

_"I'll train you personally, for 15 days. During that time I will push you to your limit. And if you fail me-" he paused. _

_Gufuu looked at him waiting. _

_"-I'll send you back to where you came from." he finished. _

_She stepped back in shock at this. _

_"Y-you mean..." _

_"Yes Gufuu... If you fail me... I'll destroy you." _

She shivered as she remembered this. For the past two weeks Vaati had trained her. As he promised he pushed her to her limits. When the session was over she would always have a new injury, and another crack in her disloyalty. The shell of disloyalty was about to crack. It was the 15th day. The last day. She had done well so far, and if she didn't mess up this lesson she would live. But if she screwed up, it was back to Vaati's soul for all eternity. After all he had used part of his soul to create her. But she would never be alive again, she would never see the sky, or breath, or see the lovely landscape of Hyrule if she went back to her master's soul. So she walked to a large circular chamber for the final lesson. It was empty of all furniture, and the walls were made of simple black stone. Vaati was waiting for her already.

"Oh good. You've decided to live and came. Let's see how you do."

He made a sword appear in his hand and he lunged at her. Gufuu had just enough time to put up a protective barrier. Vaati was thrown back, before he stopped himself. She didn't know what came over her just then, but as Vaati shot an orb of magic at her she absorbed it. Vaati stared at her for a moment and she took this advantage. She put her palm out towards the Wind Mage and yelled out,

"SHADOW SPEARS!"

The shadow's around the room formed into long razor sharp tendrils and rushed towards Vaati, hitting him in the chest, and back. He fell to one knee. Gufuu didn't stop there. She put her arms out and made a tornado out of shadow and threw it at Vaati. He hit the wall hard, spitting blood as his back hit the wall. He fell to the floor, coughing up blood. Gufuu's felt as if she'd awoken from a trance. She stumbled forward a bit, and saw her master on the ground coughing blood into his hand. She walked up to him and sat down on her knees in front of him. He looked up at her, and to her amazement smiled. But not a murderous smile, it was a friendly smiled.

"So. *cough* Looks like you're not hopeless after all *cough*."

He snapped his fingers and took a deep breath as his wounds mended. He stood, brushing himself off. Gufuu didn't stand.

"Master." she said quietly.

He looked at her.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Vaati let out a laugh.

"For what?! You surpassed my expectations by a mile. What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For... for..." tears slid down her cheeks again.

Vaati groaned.

"Oh goddesses no. Gufuu please don't start crying again."

But Gufuu did cry. Vaati didn't do anything. Why was she crying? He wondered. Then he realized something: He had been absolutely cruel to the poor girl. Sure she was a mistake and a failure, but she was his shadow. He was as bad as Ganondorf if he thought treating her like this was right. He kneeled down and hugged the still crying shadow. She didn't object, just cried harder.

"I-I'm sorry..." she sobbed.

"For what?" he asked quietly.

"For running away, for being w-weak, for being a f-failure." She sobbed. "F-for being a-alive..."

Pain squeezed his heart when she said that. So that's cruel he had been to her... she was apologizing for being alive. This feeling that had his heart and soul in a death grip: Was this was guilt felt like? Because he couldn't stand it. He hugged Gufuu tighter.

"Don't say that. I forbid you from ever saying that ever again! Got it?!"

She nodded. He relaxed a bit. He leaned his back against the wall, and placed Gufuu's head on his chest. She sobbed into his tunic. He stroked her silky purple hair. After a while of this she calmed down. She put her hand to her mouth, and coughed. Her whole body went limp. He could feel her heart beat against his chest, and it was beating way to fast. He panicked a bit. Her internal system must not be stable just yet. And she had, had so many emotional breakdowns that it overwhelmed her fragile body. He lifted her hand to look at it. On her palm was a large splotch of black blood.

* * *

_It's so warm... I wonder what's giving off this comforting warmth._

Gufuu floated in oblivion. But it was so warm now. So comforting. She felt something press against her lips. But there was nothing there. Suddenly everything went white... and Gufuu opened her eyes. The warmth came from Vaati who was holding er to his chest protectively. She heard his slow, deep breathing. He was asleep, sitting up against a wall. She held back a giggle. Then the fact that her master was holding in this way registered. She blushed as red as a tomato. But she didn't pull away. It was warm. Vaati stirred in his sleep. The shadow pulled a hand free and put it on his shoulder. She shook him slightly, and his eyes opened slowly. He looked at Gufuu and also blushed. They both pulled away blushing.

"So... um..." Vaati was obviously at a loss for words.

"Shall we go?" asked Gufuu.

Vaati nodded and stood. He helped her get to her feet and they walked out of the room. Then Gufuu realized something.

"Master."

"Yes?"

"I don't have a bedroom."

"Really? Then where did you sleep before?"

"I uh... shared a room with Shadow Link."

Vaati raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to follow. She followed him to a small bedroom. The walls were the same shade of lavender as Vaati's hair, the floor was covered with a plush black rug, there was a black desk, and a bed in the corner.

"You can have this room then." he said.

"Thank you my lord."

Suddenly Vaati grabbed her arm and pulled her uncomfortably close. She blushed.

"M-my lord?"

Vaati said nothing. She didn't see it coming. One minute she was just looking into Vaati's eyes, the next Vaati had kissed her strait on the lips. The strange thing was that she didn't object. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back. This seemed to last forever. But then the Wind Mage let go. He muttered a good night, and walked away. Gufuu stood there for a moment. Not knowing what had just happened, she was in shock. Vaati... had just... he... kissed her... what?

* * *

**HAHA! PLOT TWIST! Will these two be happy together or will something come between them? Anyway... like and review! I'll make a new chapter later today. BYE-MII!**

~Gufuu-chan (this is my new pen name! Get used to it!)


	3. Chapter 3- My Princess

**YAY NEW CHAPTER! You know what? I changed my pen name from Wind-Mage-Vaati12 to Gufuu-chan! YAY! Speaking of Gufuu, I hope you guys are okay with Gufuu being a girl. Also I read something on Deviantart about Gufuu and found an adorable nick name! Fuu-chan! I hope it's okay if I use that nickname. Whoever wrote that Deviant fanfiction is awesome! Thanks for reviewing by the way. **

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. I somewhat own Gufuu though. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

The next day, Gufuu's face was always as red as a tomato.

"Gufuu?"

She didn't respond. Just continued to stare into space with dreamy eyes. Shadow snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"YO! SHADOW MAGE! HYRULE TO GUFUU!" yelled Shadow Link.

Gufuu looked at Shadow with dreamy clouds in her eyes.

"Hm?"

"Get back into focus."

Suddenly Vaati walked into the room.

"OH! Greetings Lord Vaati!" said Shadow, bowing.

Vaati smiled slightly at Shadow. He walked over and looked at Gufuu's and Shadow's progress on the feast.

"How's it going? I need the food to be perfect for my guests."

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"It would be better, if Gufuu-chan stopped staring into space."

Vaati looked over at Gufuu and saw that she indeed was staring into space and not paying any attention. He chuckled when he saw that she was blushing and there was a certain sparkle in her eyes. He knew what this was about. So he stood behind her and leaned down, putting his arms around her, and his mouth really close to her ear. She snapped back to reality at this, and looked at him.

"So. Did you enjoy what I gave you last night?" he put his finger under her chin and lifted her head to face is. "Remember? It was right on the lips?"

She blushed even harder, and nodded slightly.

"So, how would you like to be my princess Fuu-chan?"

"Fuu-chan?" She asked.

"Yes. That's my pet name for you darling."

Shadow Link blushed at this. He didn't think he should be here. He went back to cutting pickles. Vaati seemed to notice him for the first time, and stood up. He kept one hand under her chin though.

"Well. I'll leave you two to your work then. Work hard my dear Fuu-chan. Okay?"

"O-of course."

Vaati left the room. Gufuu put her hand on her cheek and blushed. Shadow smiled.

"So... Gufuu-chan."

"Yes Shadow?"

"What happened between you and Lord Vaati?"

Gufuu stiffened and blushed. Oh goddesses, she thought, How can I tell him?

"Um... well..." she blushed. "L-let's just keep preparing the feast!"

Shadow snickered.

"Fine. Tell me later."

Gufuu sighed and nodded. Then she went back to preparing the seafood. She blushed. This is Lord Vaati's favorite dish, she thought, I'll make it extra special.

* * *

That night, Vaati had worn a black suit, black bow tie, and a violet rose in his lapel . He stood at the giant doorway greeting guests. But he wasn't really paying any attention to them. Gufuu wasn't here yet, and he was wondering where she was. Finally the last guest walked through the door and he closed them. Vaati walked through the great hall looking for Gufuu. Shadow Link ran up to him. He looked nicer than usual wearing a black suit, with a purple tie, and a black bloodstained rose in his lapel.

"What is it, Shadow?"

"My lord, I need some help."

"With what?"

Shadow pointed to a side door leading to one of the hallways.

"Gufuu won't come out. She says she looks weird in her dress."

Vaati sighed and followed Shadow to the door. He lightly knocked on it.

"Yes?" said Gufuu's voice.

"Come on Fuu-chan. Let me see you in your dress."

"But I look so... weird... I don't feel like myself."

Vaati shook his head.

"I bet you look wonderful. Please?"

He heard a sigh and the door opened a crack. He saw Gufuu's red eye peeking out.

"Are you sure?"

Vaati nodded and smiled. Gufuu opened the door all the way and Vaati's mouth fell open. The music in the room stopped and everyone looked at her. She didn't look wonderful... she looked amazing! She was wearing an ornate black dress that reached a bit below her feet, black elbow length gloves, and since she was lifting her skirt up a bit Vaati could see she was wearing black high heels. He hair was tied into two long pig tails, and her bangs had been clipped back though a bit of her hair was still covering her right eye.**(1)** She blushed when she saw Vaati (and everyone else in the room for that matter) staring at her.

"What? Do I look that bad?"

Vaati snapped back to his senses and smiled. He signaled for the music to start up again. The guests went back to dancing, though some still stared. Vaati took her hand and kissed it lightly. Then he looked up.

"Not at all. You look simply lovely... my princess."

* * *

**Yes this is where I'm ending this chapter. Tune in next time to find out what happens next! Why am I acting like this is some kind of anime? *shrug* Whatever. Anyway I only have one note this time: **

**(1) I meant Gufuu's appearance to look like Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler Episode 4. WATCH IT IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT i'M TALKING ABOUT! Or use Google images.**

**Right. See you guys next time! BYE MII! *Anime wave* **

**~Gufuu-chan **


	4. Chapter 4- The Past and the Lost Love

**I left off on a bit of a cliff hanger last time... didn't I *evil giggle*. Well this chapter all will be revealed. Something will stand in the way of the forbidden love of Vaati and Gufuu. The tragedy! Anyway ENJOY! **

**_I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. But I somewhat own Gufuu. _  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You look simply lovely... my princess."

That was the only comment Vaati had said to Gufuu before he pulled her close and led her into a waltz on the dance floor. They glided on the dance floor as if it was ice. She felt so comfortable like this. With his left hand in her right and the other on her waist. She put her head on his chest as they continued to dance. Then the music stopped. And so did the mini fantasy Gufuu had entered. They pulled away from each other. Vaati smiled at Gufuu and took her hand, pulling her to a table. He pulled out a chair and sat her down.

"Would you like something to eat your highness?"

She blushed and looked up at him.

"You know I'm not really a princess my lord."

"No. But tonight," He put his hand under her chin. "You're _my_ princess."

She blushed harder. Vaati sat down next to her and pushed a bowl of soup to her.

"Here. Eat."

"I'm not hungry. And besides I don't like soup. You know that Lord Vaati."

He sighed.

"Right. Sorry for forgetting princess."

"Stop calling me that. Remember this?"

She pointed on the black scar on her left cheek. Vaati put his head down.

"Oh. Right. But you're still my princess."

Suddenly a shadow fell over the two. Vaati turned and his face contorted in fear. Gufuu turned too, but she didn't recognize the new comer. He was a tall man with scaly black skin, his hair looked as if it was made of fire. He was also wearing the strangest black clothing she had ever seen. Vaati stood shakily, and bowed to the man. Now Gufuu was confused. Why would Lord Vaati bow to this man? He never bowed to anyone.

"W-welcome... M-master Demise..." said Vaati. "I didn't notice that you had come. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

The man known as Demise looked at Gufuu and gave her a death glare. She jumped a bit and covered her left cheek to hide her scar.

"I heard you had created a shadow of yourself. There is also a rumor that the shadow was a failure, and you didn't destroy it."

Gufuu balled her fist under the table in rage. How dare he talk about her as if she was an object and not a living being? She looked over at Vaati, and saw that he was looking up at Demise nervously.

"Well... yes... those rumors are true... my shadow was a failure but I didn't destroy the shadow because of that."

"Then what did you do with it?"

Gufuu bit her tongue, to keep her from yelling at Demise. She looked at her lap to hide her enraged expression. She heard Vaati take a deep breath.

"My shadow is right in front of you master."

"This girl? Was that the failure in the experiment?"

"Well not entirely... the other thing was that her personality is completely different from mine."

Gufuu could feel Demise's eyes burning into her. But she kept looking at her lap.

"Look up girl."

Gufuu didn't know why, but she knew she had obey this man or something bad would happen. So she look up at the man. Vaati looked down a bit. He was trying to keep his breathing steady.

"Gufuu, stand up." said Vaati slowly.

She did as she was told and stood. She kept a hand on her left cheek to hide the X. Demise took her wrist, and she shuddered. His touch was as cold as ice, and as hard as iron. Even through her glove she could feel it. He pulled her hand off her cheek and revealed the shiny black X. She saw him smirk. Her eyes widened in fear, and tears started forming. She blinked them back and swallowed her fear. Now he knew. Now this man, Demise, knew that she was a failure. A mistake that was never meant to be alive, because Vaati should have destroyed her when he saw she was a failure. Demise released her wrist and looked back at Vaati.

"What relationship do you have with this girl, Wind Mage?"

"Well... I... um..." He was at a loss for words. "She... and I... we... I l... I love her..."

Gufuu gasped quietly. She had thought he had kissed her to say sorry, that he was being so kind out of compassion. She had loved him from the moment she had laid eyes on him.

**(FLASHBACK TIME! YAY!) **

**Vaati's Side of the Story**

_Vaati stood in front of the dark mirror. The surface of the thing looked like liquid. He took a deep breath. All of his calculations seemed correct, all of the supplies, and all of his preparations for this moment seemed correct. So he put his hands out, palms facing the mirror, and he began to chant a spell in a language that sounded like Minish, and Hylian mixed together. After he was done, the mirror surface DID turn to liquid now. He reached forward and put his hand into the liquid surface. He shuddered. It was cold, and slimy. He put his arm deeper into the mirror and his fingers detected something that felt like a hand. He took it in his and pulled. A figure slid out and fell into his arms. The figure looked like Vaati, except the colors were a darker shade than his. He grinned. He had done it! He had created his shadow! But wait... he looked over the shadow in his arms and noticed that... the shadow wasn't male. It was a girl. So he had failed. He blushed as he noticed the girl didn't have any clothing on. He un clipped his cape and wrapped it around her like a blanket. She stirred, and groaned. He stared at her. Well she was alive... that was something. His shadow opened her eyes and blinked a few times before they locked onto him. They were the same shape of red his eyes were. They stared at each other. She was a failure. And failures had to be destroyed. But... he... he couldn't... he didn't know why. He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to destroy this girl. He sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. _

_"Hello." he finally said._

_"Hello." she repeated. _

_Her voice was a bit high pitched, but it was still low. It was also very quite. But she had just been brought into this world, her vocal cords weren't used to making sound yet. _

_"Do you know who you are?"_

_She nodded._

_"I am Shadow Vaati. I live to serve my creator."_

_He smiled a bit. She new her purpose. Another up side._

_"I'm going to give you a name okay?"_

_She stared at him confused._

_"But I have a name Master. It's Shadow Vaati." _

_He helped her stand up and tied the cape around her, so she was covered. He kneeled down on his knees and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked up into her eyes. She looked down at him still confused._

_"I know that. But that's a mouthful to say." _

_"Then just call me Shadow for short." she suggested. _

_"There already is a shadow who I call that. I don't want to get confused. So I'm giving you a name."_

_He thought for a moment. _

_"I've got it. You're new name is Gufuu. Okay?" _

_Gufuu nodded. He stood and lifted her into his arms. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. He smiled down at her. _

_"I think I'm going to like you Gufuu." _

**Gufuu's Side of the Story **

_Shadow Vaati felt someone intertwine their fingers with her's. She was pulled out of the dark mirror and she felt herself drop into someone's arms. A moment later some sort of fabric was wrapped around her body. She shifted a bit, and groaned. Then she opened her eyes, and blinked. Her eyes locked onto a man that looked like her. Her heart started beating faster, and something registered in her brain. He was... gorgeous. What other word could describe him. He sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Two more things registered. One: This was her master, Vaati and two: She was in love with him._

_"Hello." he said._

_His voice was smooth, delicate, and gentle. It was so soothing too. _

_"Hello." she repeated. _

_"Do you know who you are?" Vaati asked. _

_She nodded. _

_"I am Shadow Vaati. I live to serve my my creator."_

_He smiled a bit._

_"I'm going to give you a name okay?" _

_Now she was confused. _

_"But I have a name Master. It's Shadow Vaati."_

_Vaati helped her stand and clipped the fabric, so she was covered. He put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. She didn't remember what else he had said to her. The last thing she remembered was him saying,_

_"You're new name is Gufuu." _

_And the one thought that went through her mind._

_"Master... I'm in love with you." _

**Back to the present **

Gufuu came back to reality and stared at Demise. Demise was looking at Vaati. So the feeling was mutual? Vaati loved her, and she loved Vaati. Gufuu walked up to Vaati and stood next to him defiantly. Demise was now looking at both of them now.

"That's forbidden. You know that Vaati. It's forbidden for a superior to be in love with any of his servants. No matter who they are." He glared at Gufuu. "From now on you will forget about any relationship you two think you have. You are to act like a master and servant. And if I see you two show this feeling again, I'll destroy that shadow with my own hands."

Gufuu instinctively clutched Vaati's arms. Vaati stepped forward.

"With all due respect my lord, but isn't that a bit harsh?"

Demise shook his head and walked away, vanishing into the crowd. Vaati took Gufuu's hands and pulled her into a side room. He locked the door and turned to her. She ran into his arms and sobbed into his chest. His arms wrapped around her as well. They both fell to their knees and Vaati put his head down. Gufuu's arms tightened around his waist._  
_

"He can't take you away from me. He can't!" she shouted before she could stop herself.

His arms also tightened.

"I know. But until I can find a solution you are to call me Master or Lord. And you are to act like a servant again."

She sobbed harder.

"Fuu-chan?" he whispered.

She didn't answer.

"Fuu-chan can I tell you a secret?"

She looked up at him through her tears and nodded.

"I've loved you from the first time I spoke to you. I couldn't bring myself to destroy you because I fell in love at first sight."

She stared at him. Tears still slid down her face as she answered,

"Me too. Though for me it was that I fell in love for you the moment my eyes opened."

His eyes widened then closed. He pressed her head to his chest, and stroked her hair.

"That's good. It's a weight off my chest. Please stop crying Gufuu."

She didn't. Or she couldn't. She couldn't stop sobbing. He stood and lifted her in his arms, just like he had done her first day alive. But this time she knew that he loved her back. He carried her through the halls, and into her room. Placing her on the bed he looked down at her. She sat up and wiped her tears away with her gloved hand.

"Stay here. I'll bring you some food from the party once it's over. But don't leave this room. Understand?"

She nodded. As Vaati walked out the door he blew out the candle that provided the light in the room. Then he shut the door. The only light left now was the moon. Gufuu started crying again. She had finally found happiness in the hell that was her life. And now it had been taken away from her. It slipped through her fingers , like water. Would she find it again? What would she do if she didn't?

* * *

***sob* This chapter was so deep and sad! Poor Gufuu! She just found happiness! I'm sorry. Next chapter will be a bit more cheerful. I promise. Hey! If you review tell me if you cried, felt sad, felt pity, or felt like crying while reading this. I'm really curious what feeling it strikes in your hearts and souls! Thanks for reading and review! See you next time! **

**~Gufuu-chan**


	5. Chapter 5- A Surprise and Escape

**I'm baaaack! I made a promise to my awesome friend Comix and Co. that someone would make a ****cameo appearance in this chapter. So expect another character to make his/her presence known. Thanks for reviewing guys! I'm glad that I touched some of your hearts last chapter. Enjoy!**

**_I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. But I somewhat own Gufuu. _  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Vaati sat at a large black desk with his head in his hands. He sat up and leaned back in his chair. What was he going to do? How was he going to pull this off? How was Gufuu going to pull this off? She's too sensitive for this. He stood and walked over to a book shelf. He selected a large black leather-bound book. He opened it and flipped to a chapter labeled:Kage no sakusei memo **(1)**. Maybe he could find something in here that would help...

* * *

Something warm enveloped her body.

"Sore wa totemo attakaidesu...**(2)**" muttered Gufuu.

Someone chuckled. It was an unfamiliar. Gufuu's eyes opened a bit.

"Is it? I'm honored you think so."

Gufuu's eyes opened fully and she gasped. She looked up and saw an unfamiliar man. He had white skin (no it really was white! Legit!), short white hair with long bangs that covered the right side of his face (like Vaati's), purple eyes, purple makeup under his eyes, and he was wearing a light blue diamond earring. He smiled and she yelled out in surprise.

"Don't be alarmed, my love struck shadow."

Gufuu tried to pull away from him, but he had his arms tightly around her waist. Smiling he tightened his grip. She gasped as her breathing became restricted.

"W-who... are... y-you?" She managed to say.

"Oh me? I'm Ghirahim. I'm not picky but I do prefer to be called by my full title: Demon Lord Ghirahim."

"R-really?"

Ghirahim tilted his head like a curious puppy.

"Why are you talking like that?"

She stared at him as though he was insane. Which he probably was.

"Y-your g-grip... t-too t-tight..." she gasped.

"Oh." he said.

His arms loosened and she inhaled deeply. Gufuu took this chance and pulled away from Ghirahim, tripping over her long dress. She was still wearing her clothing from the party. Ghirahim stood, crossing his arms, and smiled. She backed into a wall, frightened. He kneeled in front of her and put his finger under her chin, and leaned in way to close.

"Oh how adorable. The little shadow is scared of me." he whispered.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to make sure my master's demands are up held. You know the one given to you and Vaati by Demise?"

"D-demise is your master?"

Ghirahim nodded, and sat back on the balls of his feet.

"You've been asleep for quite a while my dear. Vaati-kun was getting worried."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Since the party? Hmm... I'd have to say about four days."

She gasped. Four days?! What had happened to cause this? Gufuu stood shakily and pointed at the door. Ghirahim raised an eyebrow.

"Please leave my room."

"Why?"

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Ghirahim seemed to understand and walked towards the door. Right when he was about to leave he stopped.

"Remember the demands made by my master. If you don't meet the demand, you'll have to be destroyed."

Then he walked out, closing the door.

* * *

Vaati turned sharply towards the door as Ghirahim walked into the room. He scowled and pushed the book he was reading behind his back.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

Ghirahim leaned against the wall and yawned.

"I had a little meeting with your shadow."

Vaati's eyes widened. So Gufuu is awake? That's a relief. Then his eyes narrowed at the demon lord.

"So? What's your point demon lord?"

Ghirahim smiled, he looked down and chuckled. Vaati loosened and stared at Ghirahim in surprise. Ghirahim's chuckle turned into full-scale laughter. This confused Vaati even more.

"Don't act like you don't care wind mage!" laughed Ghirahim. "I can tell that you want to run down there and see her!"

Vaati drew back in surprise. This guy was insane! Even though he was right. But the way Ghirahim was laughing suggested that he had something else in mind. Ghirahim's laughter faded, and he rubbed his eyes. He looked at Vaati with a mischievous smile.

"I'll make a deal with you wind mage."

Vaati narrowed his eyes.

"What deal?"

"You can act how you want around Gufuu, and I won't tell Demise."

"What's in it for you?" asked Vaati cautiously.

"Hmm..." Ghirahim thought for a moment. "How about you have to reveal all your secrets about creating shadows?"

Vaati couldn't believe the request. That was a secret process, that he had created. Then again... he did sort of understand. Almost every demon wanted to know the secret, because if you make a shadow correctly you could make a deadly warrior. And then you could make an army. But...

"Why do you want to create a shadow?"

"Simple. I want power, and I want my own servant."

"No way." said Vaati flatly.

Ghirahim shrugged, and stood up strait.

"Then I guess you'll have to some how pull off acting like master and servant for the rest of eternity."

As Ghirahim was about to leave, Vaati caught his arm in a death grip.

"WAIT!"

Ghirahim looked back at Vaati with a smile. Vaati didn't know what to say.

"What?" asked Ghirahim.

"Uh..." the words caught in his throat. "Well..."

Ghirahim pried Vaati's fingers off of his arm, and turned back to Vaati.

"If you have something to say, then say it." Ghirahim grinned. "Pipsqueak."

Vaati seethed. He hated being made fun of because of his size. It wasn't his fault he was short for his age. He balled up his fists and glared at Ghirahim.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIPSQUEAK?! I'M NOT SHORT! YOU'RE JUST FREAKISHLY TALL!"

Ghirahim doubled over laughing, which just made Vaati even more angry. He turned away from Ghirahim, crossing his arms.

"Fine. I was going to agree to our deal. But if you're going to be a Jāku**(3) **about it then forget it."

Ghirahim's laughter stopped, and he sighed.

"Fine. We have a deal then?"

Vaati turned back to Ghirahim and nodded.

"Good. Then this conversation is over." said Ghirahim.

Then the demon lord walked out of the room, leaving the wind mage alone.

* * *

Gufuu closed the bottomless pack at her side. She was dressed in black hunter's pants, a black t-shirt, a black hunter's jacket with a hood, black leather boots. At her side was a sword, and a quiver of arrows with a bow were slung over her shoulder.

"I know I promised him... but... I can't take this anymore." she muttered to herself.

Gufuu pulled on her hood to cover her face. Then she climbed out onto the window sill and jumped out the window. She landed neatly on her feet, and she ran. She ran to the stables that were on the ground. Gufuu walked up to a gorgeous black mustang, and patted its back.

"Hi." she whispered. "Can you help me Soyokaze**(4)**?"

The horse seemed to nod. Soyokaze nuzzled Gufuu's cheek, making her giggle. She put on his saddle and reins, then lead him outside. Gufuu climbed on his back.

"Go."

Soyokaze ran silently across the field. Gufuu looked back at the Tower of Winds and a tear slid down her cheek. She looked back, wiping the tear off her cheek. She looked forward and smiled.

"I'm in so much trouble when Vaati finds out I ran away... and stole his horse."

* * *

**OMG! Gufuu ran away! Again! And with Vaati's horse! Le gasp! So anyway. I hope you now understand my first statement. I had promised Comix and Co. that Ghirahim would make a cameo appearance. So... now the moment you've all been waiting for... JAPANESE LESSONS! YAY! **

**(1)Kage no sakusei memo: Shadow Research Notes**

**(2)Sore wa totemo attakaidesu: It's so warm **

**(3)Jāku: Jerk **

**(4)Soyokaze: Wind**

**I KNOW! I KNOW! I named Vaati's horse Wind. Yes... so imaginative. BUT I did Wind in Japanese. So yeah... NO JUDGING! Anyway... see you next time! By mii!**

**~Gufuu-chan**


	6. Chapter 6- I promise

**Hey guess what! I switched my pen name back to Wind-Mage-Vaati12! It's less confusing, than Gufuu-chan... well to me it does. Please no judging and no mean comments. Okay? Okay? Okay. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

**_I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. But I somewhat own Gufuu. _  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

Vaati's eyes glowed red with rage, as he turned to the servant who moved back in fear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S ESCAPED!?" He screamed.

"Um... well... you see m'lord... she apparently climbed out the window, along with food, water, and..."

"And what?" growled Vaati.

"She stole your horse." the servant whispered.

Now Vaati was angry. She what?! Not only has she run away, she stole his sword. Okay that's it. He was going to bring her back right now and make her explain.

"You are dismissed." he said.

The servant stood and rushed out of the room. Vaati turned with a swish of cape and snapped his fingers. He followed Gufuu's shadow aura to find her. Oh and when he did...

* * *

Gufuu lay down on the ground with exhaustion. She had tied Soyokaze to a tree to keep him still. God was she tired. She really hoped she could rest for a minute and not have Vaati find her. She heard the sound of fazing, and she sat up. Two glowing red eyes stared at her in the forest. Gufuu stood and summoned a sword. When she did this a malevolent chuckle, came from the direction of the eyes.

"Please put the sword away Gufuu. Don't you remember me?"

She did recognize the voice. She lowered her sword just a fraction.

"Show yourself!" she shouted.

The speaker did as she said and she saw that she did recognize him. He looked exactly like Shadow Link only taller, his hair was white, as was his skin, his eyes were blood red, and he wore all black. He put his hands up in surrender, still smiling. This time she did put her sword away.

"Dark Link?"

He nodded and walked up to her. Gufuu stared at him for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"More importantly what are YOU doing here shadow mage?"

She sighed and started to explain everything from the beginning. After she did he nodded and put his hands in her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. You've had it worse than me." then he smiled at her. "But don't worry. I'll take care of you."

She didn't know what he meant until it was too late. Dark Link put his hand on her back and a sharp pain shot through her. He pulled his hand away and she saw that he had drawn a hidden dagger. Gufuu fell to her knees as the blood leaked out of her back. The shadow sorceress glared at the dark hero as everything went dark.

* * *

He appeared in front of the entrance to the forest. Vaati felt Gufuu's aura weaken but she hadn't moved. He walked towards the aura and came to a clearing. At once he saw his shadow on the ground, unconscious with blood tripping out of a deep wound in her back. Dark Link stood over her with a bloody dagger in hand. He saw Vaati and smiled evilly.

"Hello wind mage." he said.

Vaati glared at Dark Link.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm only following orders."

"From who?"

"I can't tell you." said Dark Link before he dissolved into shadow.

Vaati didn't dwell on this fact for long though. He walked up to Gufuu. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw him her eyes widened. Somehow she managed to sit up and move away from him. He saw the look of absolute fear in her eyes. He glared and walked towards her. Vaati dragged her to her feat, binding her hands, and covering her mouth.

"Don't make a single noise. Not one yell. Got it?" he hissed.

Gufuu nodded and obediently didn't make a sound as he sat her on Soyokaze and mounted him. They rode back across Hyrule Field to the tower.

* * *

About an two hours later Gufuu's wound was dressed, and she had been locked in a dungeon cell. She wasn't chained at all but instead she was sitting against the wall with her head down. The door to the cell opened and footsteps came over to her. She looked up and saw Vaati looking own on her. Vaati kneeled down in front of her.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do this again." he said.

"I can't take life here. It's torture every time I'm here."

Vaati sighed.

"That's not an acceptable answer Gufuu." he said.

She glared at him.

"I have no other answer." she looked away. "And anyway. Why are you so worried? With me gone you can go back to your normal life."

Vaati's expression changed to a pained one. This time it was he that looked down.

"Don't say that." he muttered.

"What?"

"Don't say that!" he shouted.

Gufuu looked at him curiously for a moment before the unexpected happened. Her master hugged her.

"And I care because you worried me. Please don't ever run away again."

Gufuu looked at him for a moment, then hugged him back.

"Okay. I won't. This time I swear on my life I won't. I promise."

* * *

**Aw****... sweet... anyway. I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved typing it. I have a funny story about this chapter actually. The thing is this wasn't the original chapter. I had typed up something else before this, but my damned lap top lost connection. So I had to find the connection, and I had to reload the page. And my freaking computer deleted the freaking chapter! I was so damn pissed. I retyped it a day later. I forgot what I had originally wrote so I made this. Thank you for reading and reviewing to those who have. And to those who haven't reviewed please do. I'd appreciated it. Thank you. Fare well my loyal followers! Wind Demon OUT!  
**

**P.S.- Wind Demon came from Farore Beast's story Plain Insane Love. Check it out! **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12 **


	7. Chapter 7- The Surprise

**I'm back creatures of light! I'm feeling lovely and in the mood to type a chapter! So let's get started! In this chapter secrets will be revealed, and love will happen. Also there maaaayy be a few Black Butler references. HA HA! There's a surprise in this chapter... Heh... Anyway... enjoy. **

_**I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. I only somewhat own Gufuu. And I defiantly own the new OC in this chapter. **_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Young Master."

Vaati turned over in his sleep, brushing away the voice. He didn't want to wake up just yet.

"Young Master. Wake up." the voice said in a singsong voice.

A warm slender hand touched his cheek.

"Come on. Rise and shine."

He opened his eyes slowly and saw Gufuu staring down at him.

"Ah!" He yelled.

Vaati sat up in a panic. He stared at his shadow, breathing deeply. She started laughing her head off. His shocked expression changed into an annoyed one as he crossed his arms.

"Why are you laughing?" he demanded.

"Y-your face! Y-your f-face!" she managed between laughs.

Gufuu managed to calm down and she just smiled at her master.

"Anyway! Good morning master."

Vaati sighed and finally managed a small smile. He got up and stretched.

"Yeah good morning."

Gufuu looked down and fidgeted.

"Um..."

"Do you have something to tell me Gufuu?"

She nodded.

"Ghirahim told me about your deal. And I've been thinking..."

"Yes?"

"Even though we don't have to act like master and servant I thought I could still learn to be a formidable servant."

Vaati started laughing. This time Gufuu crossed her arms indignantly. Vaati walked up to her, calming down.

"What?" she asked.

Vaati kissed Gufuu on the cheek and smiled when she blushed.

"You don't need to be a formidable servant. You're already perfect."

"I-I am?"

He nodded. He walked over to his closet, and looked at the many outfits he had.

"Hey Fuu-chan?" he asked. "What do you think I should wear?"

Gufuu snapped her fingers and suddenly Vaati was wearing his normal mage clothing. He looked over at her for a second. She giggled. The wind mage sighed, and walked out the door with Gufuu following him. Gufuu heard a small hum.

"Vaati?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear something?"

Vaati nodded. They both ran to the mirror chamber. They saw Ghirahim sitting on the floor. There was someone in his arms. Gufuu and Vaati ran towards him. They saw a tall girl, she had elbow length jet black hair, her skin was a ghastly pale, that suggested that she'd never seen the sun in her life, and her ears were pointed like all Hylians. Gufuu looked at Vaati and saw the expression of terror and shock.

"G-Ghirahim..." stammered Vaati.

The girl opened her eyes. She blinked a few times.

"Ghira-kun..." she muttered.

Ghirahim smiled.

"Aku-san..." he whispered. "Akuryō..."

* * *

**OMG! AKU-SAN! FROM MISTRESS TO A DEMON?! There you have it guys! Aku-san will now be in this story. How will Gufuu deal with this knew girl? Will they get along? Or will they be enemies? Find out in the next chapter! P.S. I'll be making a special appearance in this story. **

**Vaati: WHAT?!  
**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Yes nii-san! I will be coming for a visit! MWAHAHA! **

**Vaati: Please no...**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Sorry nii-san. I'm coming! With another guest. **

**Vaati: Another one? **

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Yes. TheMidnightWhisp! Or Whisp as I am calling her. **

**Whisp: ****Teehee... Hey everybody!**

**Vaati: Seriously. **

**Whisp: ****Oh yeah... Heeeey Vaati-kun... *grins evilly***

**Vaati: I'm dead. **

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Shut up! **

**Whisp: ****Woot! Go Vaati12!**

**Vaati: *mutters darkly* **

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Well... bye-mii!**

**Whisp: ****See ya!**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: OH! Before we go Whisp and I have an announcement! **

**Whisp: A very important announcement...**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Indeed! **

**Whisp: Vaati12, will you do us the honors?**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: We shall from now on work on this story together! **

**Whisp: Yeah! **

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Now we can go. **

**Vaati: Finally!**

**Whisp: Awe, Vaati-kun don't be rude...**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Be quite Vaati! **

**Vaati: Meh! **


	8. Chapter 8- Demise, Ghirahim, and Akuryō

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY! This chapter was partially written by me and partially by TheMidnightWhisp! I love her for that. This chapter will mostly be from Ghirahim's point of view. Alright... on with the chapter! **

**_Whisp and I don't own the Zelda characters. But I partially own Gufuu, and I DO FULLY own Aku-san. _**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Demise, Ghirahim, and Akuryō**

Ghirahim cradled the limp girl in his arms, holding her close to his chest in a protective embrace while being careful with her too.

"Ghirahim?" Vaati questioned again. "What did you do?" He asked a little breathlessly.

But the demon lord seemed too distracted to hear him.

"Akuryō..." He whispered softly and brushed away a dark strand of hair from her face as though he couldn't believe she was there.

"Ghirahim! What the hell did you do?" Vaati snapped. '_Why is he acting like this? This isn't anything like him!_' Vaati thought, completely confused.

And he wasn't the only one, Gufuu looked just as confused and horrified as she stared wildly at the other demon with the new girl in his arms. Her eyes flickered to Vaati for a second, full of uncertainty, before moving back to Ghirahim.

"Ghira-" The dark haired girl started weakly.

Ghirahim gasped suddenly.

"Akuryō?!" Desperation filled his voice and the blood from his face drained completely as he stared at her in horror.

Vaati noticed that the girl was barely breathing, her chest hardly moving at all now.

"No!" Ghirahim chocked out. "Help me!" He snapped back at the wind mage.

Vaati narrowed his eyes, unsure why Ghirahim was acting like this, or if he should even help him.

"VAATI! Help me now!" Ghirahim commanded, his voice growing more panicked as the girl in his arms started to cough up black blood.

"Who is this Ghirahim?" Vaati demanded. It was obvious that he knew her, but that didn't make any sense...

"VAATI IF YOU DON'T HELP ME I SWEAR I WILL TELL DEMISE ABOUT YOU AND GUFUU!" Ghirahim yelled in complete rage.

Vaati froze for a second and then quickly moved towards him to help him with the strange new shadow. Vaati helped Ghirahim stand up and started leading him out of the room. Before he left, he turned to Gufuu.

"Gufuu I need you to get some shadow medicine, and some clothing. Then bring them to the guest room."

Gufuu nodded, and rushed off to find what her master wanted.

* * *

Ghirahim sat on the bed cradling the black haired girl in his arms, refusing to let go. Vaati sat next to the her and managed to keep her pulse stable with magic, the girl continued to cough up black blood.

"Ghira...kun..."the girl whimpered weakly. "It hurts... so... much..."

Ghirahim began to panic.

"Akuryō! Please hang on for a bit longer!" he said breathlessly. "Please!" Tears ran down his face, as he looked at the girl. "I can't loose you again."

Okay... now Vaati was really confused. Gufuu rushed into the room and handed Vaati the two items.

"Thank you." he said.

Gufuu nodded. Vaati took a spoon and pored some of the shadow medicine into it. He gently pored the liquid down the new shadow's throat. She inhaled deeply, as if something heavy had been lifted off her chest. Ghirahim relaxed and loosened his grip on the girl. Gufuu looked at the new girl strangely.

"If I may Lord Ghirahim." started Gufuu. "Who is this girl?"

Ghirahim looked up at Gufuu and sighed.

"Fine." he sighed. "This is my young mistress."

Gufuu's eyes widened and confusion filled them.

"Y-Your Mistress?" Gufuu stammered. It seemed strange to even say it, let alone think it.

"Yes..." Ghirahim brushed a strand of hair from the shadow girls face lovingly. "She released me from my imprisonment, therefore she is my Mistress."

He then started to carefully dress the exposed girl, being carefully not to disrupt her too much as he pulled the soft fabric over her pale skin and slightly chilled skin. Vaati kept his magic flowing into her to keep her pulse at a steady level.

Gufuu was even more confused now, and she frowned into the distance as she thought about this.

"But how can she be your Mistress if she was just created?" Gufuu continued, unable to hold back her curiosity. "If I may be so bold." She added humbly.

Ghirahim sighed again in annoyance after finishing dressing the girl.

"She wasn't created here, she used to be alive..." Ghirahim informed them.

"How did she die?" Vaati asked suddenly, realizing now what Ghirahim meant by 'she _used _to be alive'.

Ghirahim glanced at him, there was something sad in his eyes, but it quickly turned into fury and hatred as he spoke.

"_Demise_," He spat the name like poison. "Used me in my other form to kill her." He told him in a very dark and steely voice his muscles growing tense as he held the girl to his chest.

Gufuu blinked at him, sadness filling her eyes as she then glanced at the dark haired girl in his arms.

"And you were able to use the Dark Mirror to bring her back?" Vaati asked, astonished that it would do such a thing, even he didn't know it could bring back the dead.

Ghirahim glanced down at the dark haired girl, his gaze softening.

"Apparently so." He said, smiling softly down at Akuryō.

Akuryō smiled back. She chuckled slightly and winced in pain.

"Mistress?" asked Ghirahim.

"I...I'm fine..."she said.

Akuryō looked around and saw Vaati and Gufuu. She looked at them confused. Foot steps were heard and someone barged into the room. To everyone's horror the person was Demise. Vaati gulped down his fear, Gufuu stepped back, Ghirahim clutched Akuryō to his chest, and Akuryō's face contorted in fear as she pressed herself against Ghirahim. Demise looked over this scene, and spotted Akuryō. He didn't seem to register the fact that Gufuu and Vaati were there, as he walked over to Ghirahim and Akuryō.

"Akuryō." said Demise.

"F-Father..." whimpered Akuryō.

Vaati and Gufuu looked at both of them in shock. Demise stared at his daughter for a moment, not showing any kind of surprise or outrage as he watched her.

"Ghirahim, what is the meaning of this?" Demise slowly looked at Ghirahim after staring at the frightened girl in his arms. But Ghirahim said nothing, he only held more tightly his Mistress. "... Give her to me now." Demise demanded when Ghirahim didn't respond.

Ghirahim clutched his Mistress closer and glared at the so-called demon king with enough hatred to kill. But Demise only glared back, narrowing his eyes.

"You have already disobeyed me, give Akuryō to me now." The demon king growled.

"No..." Akuryō whimpered and buried her face into Ghirahim's chest to hide her watering eyes, her body trembling slightly.

Gufuu and Vaati could only watch in absolute horror, neither of them could do anything to help without being severely punished. Though Demise didn't notice them at all, or seemed to care that they were there. Demise's eyes grew even more outraged and he gripped Akuryō's arm forcefully. She cried out slightly at the pain from his death like grip, and Ghirahim clutched her closer protectively.

"You cannot have her!" He snapped at the Demon king, trying to keep his shaking Mistress away from that bastard.

Demise growled and slapped Ghirahim across the face with enough force to make a slight 'oof' escape his lips and blood trickle down his lower lip.

"You will be punished for your disobedience." Demise growled and gripped his daughter's arm once again, ripping her away from Ghirahim.

"No!" She cried and clutched Ghirahim's shoulders. Tears streamed down her cheeks and fear made her veins turn cold. Her heart was slamming inside her chest, blocking out everything else now as she struggled to hang on to Ghirahim.

Demise made dark magic flow through the girl's body, making her scream in pain. She fell limp again and she let go of Ghirahim. Demise lifted her into his arms. He glared at Ghirahim.

"You. Come with me." Demise growled.

Ghirahim had no choice but to obey. He stood and followed his master. Demise turned to Vaati and Gufuu, who were still standing stricken with shock.

"I want both of you in the throne room in five minuets."

Then Demise left. Gufuu and Vaati both looked at each other.

"What just happened?" asked Gufuu.

"No idea..." said Vaati, then he sighed. "But it takes five minutes to get to the throne room, so we better go."

* * *

The two mages reached the throne room. They saw Demise sitting on Vaati's throne. Ghirahim stood next to him, his arms at his sides, and head down. Akuryō was on the other side of the throne, with her ankle chained to the wall. She was on her knees putting her hands on the side of the throne, looking at her father with desperation and fear. Vaati and Gufuu bowed low to Demise.

"Did you need us for something my lord?" asked Vaati.

Demise held his head high as he stared down at the two mages in front of him with a cold glare.

"Well Vaati?" Demise asked coldly.

Vaati looked up. "Yes, My Lord?" He decided that even being slightly disrespectful would be a very bad idea at the moment.

"Mind explaining why Ghirahim was using the dark mirror?" Demise asked with such coldness that Vaati flinched. "Or would you care to explain how he knows how to use it?" Demise snapped.

Vaati didn't know what to say. He couldn't possibly say that he had made a deal with Ghirahim about Gufuu and him, Demise would destroy her then. No... He had to think of something smart, something to stop Demise from harming Gufuu...

"My lord," Ghirahim spoke up, cringing slightly at the word lord. "This was entirely my fault. I was the one who figured out how to use the mirror, Vaati did not-."

"SILENCE!" Demise yelled and whipped towards Ghirahim and fired out a sharp looking form of dark magic from his hand, straight into the other demons chest.

Ghirahim yelled at the pain and fell to his knees, gripping his chest where the magic had stabbed into him. Black tendrils snaked over his body and he winced and groaned, his muscles twitching at the pain.

Akuryō screamed.

"NO!" She jerked forward but the chain on her leg was restraining her. "Don't hurt him!" She yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued weakly to pull her ankle away from the chain.

Demise snapped his gaze towards her and glared.

Ghirahim weakly glanced up at her and pain filled his eyes.

"Stay out of this." Demise snapped. "Or you will be punished with far worse." He growled.

Akuyrō's eyes widened and she scooted away from him, as if she could simply move away from her fathers scolding glare. Her body started to shake more and her heart was slamming so hard in her chest that she thought it might explode. She was already feeling so weak that she couldn't bare to think about what her father might do to her if she disobeyed. Her eyes flickered up to Ghirahim and she flinched for him. He gave her a small look of reassurance, but that only made her feel more afraid of what was to come. Ghirahim sat against the wall, breathing heavily. Akuryō put her head in her hands.

"Ghira-kun..." whimpered Akuryō.

"I said SILENCE PITIFUL CHILD!" snapped Demise.

"Yes sir." said Akuryō.

Demise turned back to Vaati and Gufuu. The shadow mage was starting to have enough of the demon king's treatment of the girl. She clenched her fists.

"If I may Lord Demise." Gufuu said shakily.

"Yes?"

"Is there a reason you are treating that girl so harshly?"

Vaati looked at her, in disbelief. How could she be so arrogant as to question the demon king?!

"That is none of your concern." growled Demise. "Now answer my question Wind Mage!"

Vaati bowed, and glanced at Gufuu before answering.

"I...I made a deal with Ghirahim..."

"What deal?"

Ghirahim looked at Vaati like he was crazy. His expression screamed, _What are you thinking?!_

"He...he said that if I... tell him how to... use the Dark Mirror... in exchange that he not tell you that Gufuu and I were disobeying your orders." he stammered. "Gufuu didn't know about it though."

Demise stood and walked up to Vaati. He grabbed the Wind Mage by the throat. Then he pointed dark magic at Gufuu, making her fly backward.

"You will be punished for disobedience Wind Mage." Demise growled.

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen to Vaati-kun?! What do you think Whisp?**

**Whisp: Gah! I don't even know! T_T**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Well we can't tell them anyway... **

**Whisp: Awe..**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Anyway... thanks again for helping me wright this. **

**Whisp: No problem hun'! ;) **

**Wind-Mage-Vaati: Anyway...**

**Demise: Quit rambling!**

**Whisp: Never!**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Yes sir!**

**Whisp: Oh come on! Rambling is great fun-...**

**Demise: Just end this! **

**Whisp: Mleh.**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: FINE! Bye-mii!**

**Whisp: Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9- Punishment and Protection

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY! This chapter was partially written by me and partially by TheMidnightWhisp! I love her for that. This chapter will mostly be from Ghirahim's point of view. Alright... on with the chapter! **

**_Whisp and I don't own the Zelda characters. But I partially own Gufuu, and I DO FULLY own Aku-san. _**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Punishment and Protection**

Ghirahim growled to himself and then winced at the pain that shot through his chest. 'Vaati... That fool! What was he thinking?' Ghirahim thought angrily.

Demise snapped his fingers and Vaati suddenly had a collar around his neck. He turned to look back at Akuryō .

"Come." He snapped and suddenly her chain was gone from her ankle and reappeared around her neck just like Vaati's.

Akuryō eyes grew with fear and a slight whimper of shock came from her lips at the cool metal that wrapped around her neck.

"Ghira-kun..." She whispered, glancing at him with a such a painful expression that it almost hurt Ghirahim to watch.

Ghirahim clenched his jaw, holding back everything inside of him that wanted to charge forward and release his mistress. Demise yanked on the demon girl's chain and Akuryō stumbled forward with a slight yelp. Her body was shaky wildly from the fear that coursed through her veins and she stumbled forward along side Vaati as Demise practically dragged them like dogs behind him. Demise stopped just before leaving the room and glared at Ghirahim and Gufuu who watched in horror.

"Stay." He commanded. "If either of you leave this room," Demise yanked on Akuryō's and Vaati's chains, making Vaati hiss and Akuryō whimper. "Their punishment shall be far worse then you can imagine." He warned them, his tone sharp and cold.

He led the two out of the throne room. The door slammed, enveloping the room in darkness. As Gufuu could see perfectly in the dark she made her way towards Ghirahim. His head was down and he was shaking with either anger or sadness. She put her hand on his cheek. Ghirahim looked up at her.

"Gufuu?"

She nodded. She thought about their predicament. Two servants who have just failed to protect their masters.

"It's okay Ghirahim. We'll get out of this somehow." she whispered.

"You sure?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked the demon lord.

"We're just so alike." she chuckled.

He looked at her perplexed. Then he sighed.

"Anyway let's come up with a plan."

"Right."

* * *

Vaati fought against the chain on his neck. But it was no use. He looked over at Akuryō, only to see that she was walking with her head down.

"Why are you going along with this?" hissed Vaati.

The demon girl looked up at him, her eyes dead with sorrow.

"There's no point in fighting him." she whimpered. "He'll just punish us if we do."

Demise glared at both of them, as if telling them to shut up. Vaati growled and continued to walk to the punishment room.

* * *

Ghirahim and Gufuu decided that they had to get their masters, or at least stop Demise from brutally punishing them. Ghirahim continued to grind his teeth in rage at the thought of being completely helpless to help his mistress. Gufuu looked nervous and she fidgeted every now and then as they made their way down the dark halls and to the punishment room. Ghirahim stretched his arm out to stop Gufuu from moving further as they reached the doorway to the dark room. She glanced at him for a second an then to the scene in from of them. Akuryō had her wrists chained back behind her and to the wall, and she was whimpering softly. Vaati also had his arms forced behind him, a little ways away from Akuryō. Ghirahim felt his rage grow at the sight of his mistress being treated as such, and he felt the urge to snap and yell at Demise. Gufuu grabbed his arm and he glared at her, she shook her head as if to tell him that now would not be the time to burst out like that. Ghirahim sighed slightly in annoyance and gestured for her to follow behind him as he snuck to the back wall. They were going to attack Demise, and hopefully knock him out long enough for them to grab their masters and get out of here, but now that plan was starting to look like a long shot. Ghirahim held his breath and gestured at Gufuu to stop moving as he slowly crept towards the demon king. Ghirahim glanced at Akuyrō and winced for her. But, as though she knew he was there, her gaze looked up slowly to him and her eyes grew wide. Ghirahim mentally cursed. Demise saw his daughters expression and whipped around to see Ghirahim glowering at him.

"Disobeying again?! Did I not tell you what would happen if you disobeyed?!" Demise yelled, his deep voice making it sound more like a growl.

Ghirahim only glared.

"What you're doing is disgusting! Treating you're own daughter like this?" Ghirahim snapped back.

Demises glare turned into pure fury and he slammed Ghirahim into the wall with a simple blast of energy from his palm.

"You will see what happens when you disobey me." Demise growled and turned back to Akuyrō who was now shaking furiously as she stared helplessly at the demon king who towered over her.

With a flick of his wrist, Demise shot out a black orb of dark magic at the trembling girl, causing her to scream and crumble to the ground. She bowed her head and screamed as the dark magic crawled over her skin, making cuts here and there.

"NO" Ghirahim shrieked and scurried forward the help his mistress when Demise glared at him and fired out another blast of dark magic at the wailing girl to prove his point.

'If you continue to disobey, she will take your punishment.' Was what Demises glare snarled at the demon lord.

Ghirahim froze in his place and stared helplessly at his mistress.

She was breathing heavily and tears streamed down her cheeks and splattered on the cold stone floor as she whimpered at the pain. Her body continued to tremble and her hair covered most of her expression. Though Ghirahim doubted he could handle any expression she had on. This was his fault...

Akuryō saw her best friend breaking down. She gulped down her tears. and focused all of her power on the chains. They shattered, and she fell to her knees. Everyone turned to her as she shakily stood to her feet. She stumbled towards Ghirahim and fell into his arms. Ghirahim looked down at her shocked. Akuryō looked over at Demise.

"Why?" she asked him. "What did I do to deserve this?" The tears fell faster.

Demise just stared at her. So did everyone else in the room.

"Well?" she demanded. "Answer me!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Demise said.

Akuryō's eyes filled with pain and she looked away from him. Demise opened his mouth to speak, or more correctly, yell, when Vaati intercepted.

"This is all meaningless! What you are doing proves no point what so ever!" The wind mage snapped.

Demise whipped towards him and glared with enough fury to kill.

"You will regret talking to your master like that!" He snarled and whipped his hand at the wind mage, making him slam into the wall with an oof.

The mage crumbled to the ground and groaned as he coughed up blood.

"Vaati!" Gufuu cried out as she raced towards him.

She wrapped her arm over his shoulder and tried to help him sit up, but he could barely hold himself up from the sudden force of hitting the wall. He groaned again and she winced for him. Gufuu glared up at Demise all her fear of him turned into rage and she felt something spark and burn in her hands.

"You will obey me!" Demise snarled at them, about to fire out another blast of dark magic at the wind mage.

Gufuu had barely enough to time to think, but she didn't have to. Her hands flew up automatically and she shot out the magic that had been building up in her palms, straight at Demise. He snarled and was pushed back from the force. He glared down at her and she refused to look away first. She readied her magic, feeling it pool from her veins and into her palms. Demise lifted his arm to fire at her, but was cut off. Akuyrō yelled and stood as she shot out her own magic at the demon king, making smoke appear from where he was hit and he was pushed further back. Then, before he had time to think, both of the shadow girls shot out their magic at him, making a loud explosion and smoke appear as Demise yelled in pain, from being forced back from the force. When their magic finally stopped flowing from their hands, they dropped their arms weakly to their sides from being cut off, and stared at the smoke that swirled about the room from where Demise was pushed back.

With silence filling the room.

* * *

**I feel like I should end it here. You cool with that Whisp-san? **

**Whisp: Hmm... Perhaps... *evil grin***

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Oh! Hi Ghirahim. **

**Ghirahim: Hi. **

**Whisp: Ooh, awkward.**

**Ghirahim: I have one question. **

**Whisp: Yeees?**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: What is it Ghira-kun?**

**Ghirahim: Why is Akuryō being abused so much in this chapter? **

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Well...uh...**

**Whisp: Heh, you see...**

**Ghirahim: Well?**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Whisp? **

**Whisp: Um... We're the writers! It's our job to torture our Oc's!**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: I'm agreeing with her. **

**Ghirahim: *shakes his head***

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Oh be quite! **

**Whisp: But he didn't say anything...**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: I shall take no sass from a demon lord. **

**Ghirahim: Grr...**

**Whisp: Tee-hee!**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: We need to go. Right Whisp?**

**Whisp: Sadly yes...**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Bye-mii!**

**Whisp: Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10- A Not So Fun Vacation

**Okay... going back to Gufuu in the story. I feel that I've been way too cruel to all of them. But... never mind. This chapter will sort of be a filler. I want all of them to get a few moments of peace. Right Whisp? **

**Whisp: Yes indeed...**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Whisp: Woot!**

* * *

**Chapter 10- The Not So Fun Vacation **

It's been a week since the "incident" with Demise. Akuryō and Vaati were both healed and in top physical form. They all agreed to go to the summer house of the demon royal family.

"So." started Vaati. "Remind me again why Demise has a summer home."

Akuryō sighed in annoyance. She shook her head and handed the Wind Mage a bag to carry. They walked together to the giant mansion at the shore of Lake Hylia.

"I've told you a million times!" she said. "Demise never came here! It's my mom's! She and I used to come here."

"Oh right. Thanks." said Vaati.

"Hey! Slow pokes!" a voice was heard up ahead. "Hurry it up! I want to go swimming today please!

Vaati looked ahead and saw that it was Gufuu who yelled. Today she was wearing a purple t-shirt, a red miniskirt, and red sneakers. Her hair was in a pony tail. Ghirahim came into view behind her. He was wearing a white sleeveless top, white pants, a gold belt, and white sneakers. Akuryō and Vaati ran to the two servants. They all walked into the house together. Vaati, Ghirahim, and Gufuu stared in shock at how pretty it was in there. Akuryō just walked in and put the bag she was carrying on a table.

"This place has two floors." explained Akuryō. "On the first floor there is a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. On the second floor there is a bathroom, and two bedrooms."

The other three came to their senses and also put their stuff on the table. Gufuu fished through her bag and got out a small bag.

"Well I'm going to change into my bathing suit." Gufuu said. "Don't bother me."

Gufuu left the room and started up the stairs to the next floor while the others started rummaging through their own bags to find their swimming suits. Vaati pulled out his and decided that he would go change up stairs.

"I'll be right back." He muttered as he started to leave. "Where's the washroom?"

The Akuyrō barely glanced at him as she muttered something about it being on the first to your left. He nodded and walked up the stairs to the next floor, the wooden steps creaking beneath his feet as he continued up until he reached the second floor. All the doors were closed down the hall. 'Gufuu must have gone to use one of the bedrooms...' Vaati thought, and decided that he would just use the bathroom to change, he didn't exactly want to take a guess in which room Gufuu was in or wasn't in. Vaati walked over to the first door on the left and opened the door, barely paying attention until he heard a scream. His eyes flew in front of him to see Gufuu, covering herself with only her purple shirt, her face covered in horror and embarrassment.

"GET OUT!" She shrieked at him, clutching at the small shirt to cover herself from him.

Vaati felt his blood race to his cheeks and he quickly slammed the door shut, closing his eyes tightly.

"I- I'm sorry!" He called through the wooden door.

The door flew open suddenly after a minute and he nearly fell back.

Gufuu glared at him, and he couldn't help his eyes from trailing her up and down. The heat in his cheeks only grew as he saw the bikini she was in.

"What the hell were you doing!?" She yelled at him, making his eyes snap back to her furious ones.

"I- it's was an accident! I thought-" He started.

She cut him off. "You could have knocked! Instead of acting like a pervert! How dare you spy on me like that!" She snapped. "Did you see anything?" She asked suddenly. Vaati opened his mouth to speak, blush growing down to his neck, to explain that he did not, but she cut him off again. "You know what? I don't even want to know!" She snapped and stormed past him.

"Gufuu!" Vaati started again and reached for her arm. "That's not what happened!"

"Oh really?" She asked with sarcasm. "Just leave me alone!" She snapped and stomped down the stairs.

There was a loud slam of the door as Gufuu rushed outside, ignoring the shocked expressions of Ghirahim and Akuyrō.

Vaati race down the stairs and stared after her as she stomped away outside.

"Vaati? What did you do?" Akuyrō asked, though she did have a slight idea of what may have happened.

He was just about to go after when Ghirahim spoke up.

"Just let her go," He started. "She'll come back eventually."

Vaati sighed and bowed his head, if only she had let him explain... 'Ugh!' He thought in annoyance. He wanted to go after her and explain that it was just an accident and that he saw nothing, but Ghirahim was probably right. She'd probably just needed some time alone.

* * *

Gufuu sat on the edge of the lake. She closed her eyes and a violet t-shirt, and a dark purple skirt appeared on her exposed body. A dark chuckle reverberated through the air. The shadow mage looked around in a panic.

"Who's there?" she asked in alarm.

"... Hello little shadow..." The deep voice echoed around her.

"Where are you?" She asked, panic filling her voice as she searched frantically around for the voice.

"Hm, you must be that failed experiment..." The voice mused to himself.

"Who are you? Show yourself-!" She stopped short when she saw him and gasped in horror.

"Hm... You are not a perfect slave... But I think I can fix that..." Demise smiled darkly at her and took a step towards her.

Gufuu backed away as cold fear flooded through her veins. She opened her mouth to scream, but a cold hand covered her mouth, and another hand held her wrists behind her back. Gufuu struggled against the unknown person holding her, but they had an iron grip on her. Her body fell limp as she helplessly watched Demise come closer and closer until he was looming over her.

"Good work Shinimi." he said.

"My pleasure master." said the demon holding Gufuu in place.

Gufuu's eyes widened in fear as Demise brought out a black crystal, and put it to her forehead. The dark crystal melted into her forehead, (like in twilight princess). Gufuu's eyes turned completely black and she fell limp. Shinimi lifted her into her arms and looked at her master.

"Now. We're going back." said Demise.

Shinimi nodded. Demise opened a portal and the two walked through it. Taking Gufuu with them.

* * *

Vaati sat at the window staring outside. Akuyrō looked at him and sighed. She looked back at Ghirahim, who moved his chess piece to take Akuyrō's bishop.

"How long has he been sitting like that?" asked Akuyrō.

Ghirahim shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought that Gufuu would be back by now."

Vaati sat up suddenly, making the two playing chess look over at him in shock. The wind mage's face reflected both shock and fear. He jumped up and ran out the door. Akuyrō and Ghirahim ran after him.

"Gufuu!" called Vaati. "Gufuu where are you?!"

"Vaati!" Akuryō called after the wind mage as she and Ghirahim raced after him. "Vaati come back!"

They chased after him until he came to a stop, completely out of breath.

"She- she should be back..." Vaati breathed out. "Something's not- not right..."

Akuyrō and Ghirahim stared at him, breathing hard from chasing after him.

"Then we'll look for her together." Ghirahim said. "She probably just got lost in the woods-"

"She's not here anymore." A soft voice called out from a nearby tree.

They whipped around to where the voice had come from. There was a girl standing there, watching them. She had very long straight white hair that ran past her hips, and tight red clothing, the top was cut off at her rib cage, exposing her pale stomach. Most of her face was covered by her red shirt. She also had wicked blood red eyes and on her right cheek was a black diamond, the same as Ghirahim's.

"Demise took her. I saw the whole thing..." The new girl continued.

"Who- who are you?" Akuyrō stammered at the new comer.

"I can tell you that, mistress." Ghirahim cut in.

The new girl looked at Ghirahim, something like uneasiness filled her eyes.

"She's the rouge sword spirit who use to serve Demise, Hakudoshi." Ghirahim continued coolly.

The girl, Hakudoshi, looked uncomfortable under their heavy gazes.

"Look, if you want to find your friend you better hurry up. She's going to be restored to how a shadow should act by Demise fairly soon."

"What?" Vaati asked, horrified.

Hakudoshi blinked at him.

"She's going to be his new servant." She told him carefully. "So you better find her quickly."

Vaati felt cold fear flood through him at the thought of Gufuu being controlled by Demise. Akuyrō saw the expression on her new friend's face. She put a hand on Vaati's shoulder.

"Don't worry Vaati-kun." she said reassuringly. "We'll get her back."

"Well I must go." said Hakudoshi. "I wish you all luck."

And before anyone could say anything else Hakudoshi had dissapeared into the night. Ghirahim turned to Vaati and his mistress. He snapped his fingers and all of them were wearing the clothing they wore for travel. For Vaati that meant his mage clothing. Ghirahim had his jumpsuit and cape. Akuyrō wore her knee length frilly black dress, the white leggings, black dress shoes, and the black bow in her hair.

"Alright. We're good to go." said Akuyrō. "Let's go to the demon realm."

She opened a portal and all of them stepped through it.

* * *

Gufuu's vision came back into focus. She saw that she was sitting in a dark room, illuminated by candles, the room had a strange energy. She tried to move, but the dark energy in the room kept her down. She could barely move a mussel. The door opened and Demise walked in. She hissed at him, but didn't have the strength to do anything else. He just smiled darkly. He used magic to force Gufuu to her feet. The shadow had no control over her body as she stood. Gufuu noticed how hard it was to breath in this room.

"I'm sure you know why your here, failed shadow." Demise smirked.

"No. I'm afraid I don't." said Gufuu weakly.

"Well. Let me tell you then." started the demon king. "This is the room where your alleigence will change."

Gufuu's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked.

"Remember that black crystal that is now in your forehead?"

Gufuu nodded.

"Even as we speak that crystal is changing your thoughts and feelings so that you serve me."

Once he said that Gufuu's head started hurting. She grabbed her head in pain, and fell to her knees. The shadow mage yelled out in pain. 'Vaati...' she thought as she felt herself slipping. 'Help... me...' Suddenly all thoughts of Vaati vanished from her mind. She stood, with her head down. She heard Demise chuckle.

"Now address me shadow mage." he said.

Gufuu bowed, then stood up strait.

"Master."

* * *

**OMG! I am so cruel... aren't I Whisp?**

**Whisp: It's okay... **

**Gufuu: Why are you so mean to me?**

**Whisp: Because it's easy and super fun.**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: It's nothing personal. But you are the main character and...**

**Whisp: And this is so much more amusing for us.**

**Gufuu: What relevance does that have?**

**Whisp: It's-... It's our job to do this! Just go with it, okay?**

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Gufuu...**

**Gufuu: *turns away***

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Come on Fuu-chan! **

**Whisp: Please?**

**Gufuu: Not listening. **

**Whisp: You have to listen! **

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: We'll deal with this behind the scenes. We must be going now. Bye-mii! **

**Whisp: Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11- Punishment and Surprise

**Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Yay! New chapter! Sorry for the wait. I've been busy, with homework and such. Anyvay... ON VIZ ZEE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 11- Punishment and Surprise

Ghirahim, Akuryō and Vaati walked through the demon realm in silence. Akuryō snuck a glance back at Vaati who walked behind her and Ghirahim. His expression was a mix between anxiety and anger. Fearing the worst for Gufuu while being completely outraged at Demise. He also had this nervous look to his expression that screamed how desperate he was to find Gufuu. Akuryō felt terrible for him and she looked away to avoid the fear that glazed his eyes as well. Vaati's heart was crushed. Gufuu had been taken from him, but this time physically. Demise had taken away his shadow. The wind mage didn't know what to think. Akuryō put a hand out to stop them. Ghirahim and Vaati stopped behind her. Vaati looked at her with deadened eyes. Akuryō put her finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet. They had reached the castle. They weren't at the front gate though. Akuryō put her hand on the wall and a panel opened silently. She motioned for them to follow. All three crept through the opening. They were in a somewhat large room, that had a table covered in papers, a chair, there was a first aid kit in one of the corners, and sustenance.

"This is my secret room." Akuryō said with a smile. "I made this when I was younger, to escape Demise's 'discipline lessons'"

Ghirahim looked around with his mouth open. Vaati walked over to a corner, sat down, putting his knees to his chest, and his head down. Akuryō looked at him worriedly. She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his back.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

He looked up at her. Tears were streaming down his face.

"My soul has shattered." he said.

"That bad?"

Vaati shook his head. He put his hand to his chest and winced in pain.

"No. I mean something has happened to Gufuu." he said. "And my soul has almost literally shattered."

Akuryō watched him her gaze full of concern and worry for her new friend. She nodded at him.

"Then we must find her now." She said.

Vaati glanced up and nodded determinedly, though his eyes were still full of heart break and sorrow.

"Let's be quick." Ghirahim spoke up. "I don't like this place." He added, his expression guarded.

Akuryō nodded and helped Vaati stand, he winced slightly and then let out a long held back breath.

"Alright, we need to find Gufuu without anyone seeing us, especially Demise." Akuryō said. "He would most likely have her imprisoned, right?" She asked, glancing back at Ghirahim.

He nodded. "Yes, we should check the dungeons first, and if she's not there, then we'll look else where."

Vaati had his head hung low and he brought his hand up to his face and let out a shaky breath.

Akuryō put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile.

"We'll get her back. No matter what." She told him.

He watched her for a moment, and then nodded weakly as a slight smile of gratitude played on his mouth.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Akuryō smiled back. Then she placed her hand on a different wall, and a different panel opened. They all crept though it. Ghirahim brought attention to himself.

"We need to split up." He whispered. "It'll be easier to capture us all together. I'll go to the dungeon, the two of you look around."

Vaati and Akuryō nodded. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, teleported to the dungeons. Akuryō took Vaati's hand and led him through the halls. They snuck around. Hiding in the shadows, or behind objects when someone came. They looked in every room, but still couldn't find Gufuu. Finally the only room left was the throne room. When the two realized this, Akuryō's face contorted in fear. She shook her head, and backed up.

"Nononononono!" she whispered fearsomely. "I am NOT going in there."

Vaati rolled his eyes, and took her hand. He half pulled half dragged her through the halls.

"Vaati, please..." Akuryō whispered, desperation filling her voice.

Vaati stopped and looked at her.

"It'll be alright, we're not staying here for very long, okay?" He gave her a comforting smile, though there was still pain in his eyes.

She paused a moment before she nodded, swallowing down her fear. But she still couldn't help how tense her muscles grew as they continued through the throne room. Their footsteps echoed lightly around them, and the air had this silent chill to it that made Akuryō shiver.

After a minute Vaati sighed.

"She's not here..." He muttered, his head bowed.

Akuryō glanced around them. "Come on, perhaps Ghirahim found her." She said lightly.

Vaati took in a deep breathe and nodded, his expression guarded.

But just as they turned around to leave the throne room, they were blocked by a figure clad in all black with a dark hood to cover their face.

Akuryō froze in place and Vaati glared at the new comer.

The figure slowly removed their hood and revealed a familiar face.

"Gufuu!" Vaati shouted and stared wildly at the girl who looked so similar to him.

But she hardly made any expression upon seeing him.

"Gufuu? Are you alright?" Vaati asked, moving towards her while checking her over for any wounds that Demise may have caused.

Akuryō frowned and took a step towards them.

"Vaati," She started. "Something isn't right..."

"What do you mean? We've found her! Now we can leave before-" Vaati was cut off by Gufuu.

"Trespassers?" Gufuu started, watching them carefully.

"Gufuu, it's us, Vaati and Akuryō, you know us, don't you?" Akuryō asked softly, watching the other girl with concern.

"It doesn't matter who you are, trespassers must be taken to my master." Gufuu told them coolly.

Vaati stepped back and looked at Gufuu in disbelief.

"Gufuu?" he asked slowly. "What do you mean?"

Gufuu didn't answer. Silently she snapped her fingers. Suddenly Vaati and Akuryō's hands were tied behind there backs with shadow rope. A chain appears around their necks. Gufuu pulled the two after her. Akuryō and Vaati were forced to follow. The shadow mage led them down to the dungeon and chained them to the wall.

"I will bring you to my master when he comes back." she said.

Then she turned around and walked out of the cell, locking the door behind her.

* * *

**Vaati12: I think we should leave it off here. Right Whisp?**

**Whisp: *le gasp* Are we really going to be that cruel? **

**Vaati12: Yes. *evil grin* I'm that cruel! MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Akuryo: Why?! **

**Whisp: *hugs akuryo* It's okay... Well, maybe not for your friends. *evil grin* **

******Vaati12: Indeed. **

**Vaati: You are evil.**

**Akuryo: Yeah.**

**Vaati12: I know.**

**Whisp: Wait!**

**Vaati12: What?**

**Whisp: Cliffhangers are great and all... but don't you think that's being a little too mean to these lovely readers?**

**Vaati12: But...but... why?**

**Whisp: Vaati12 dear, I do enjoy torturing oc's. But the readers? Oh the humanity! DX **

**Vaati12: Touche... ooh! I have an idea! **

**Whisp: ooh! What? **

**Vaati12: I have a contest idea! **

**Whisp: *smiles darkly* Prey tell, what is it? **

**Vaati12: How about we let our readers give us OC's? And the person with the best OC gets a prize. **

**Whisp: I like the way you think. Alright people! You heard her! **

**Vaati12: Give us OC's! And on that note adieu! **

**Whisp: Ciao! ;) **


	12. Authors Note- OC contest winners

**Vaati12: Hello wonderful readers! **

**Whisp: Greetings.**

**Vaati12: Whisp. Remember that contest?**

**Whisp: I do indeed. **

**Vaati12: Well I got wonderful entries for said contest and I have my winners! **

**Whisp: Well then lets show the readers!**

**Vaati12: Well before that. I want to tell our lovely readers the prizes. **

**Whisp: Oh fine. :3 Lets hear it!**

**Vaati12: FIRST PLACE! Your prize is that your OC will get to star in their own story. SECOND PLACE! Your OC gets inserted into one of my stories. THIRD PLACE! Your OC gets to be a special guest on Zelda Character Interviews! **

**Whisp: Woot! ^0^**

**Vaati12: Anyvay... shall we reveal our winners?**

**Whisp: Yes.**

**Vaati12: Our first place winner is... *drum roll* Kate499! **

**Whisp: Congrats to the lovely OC Hikari! ;)**

**Vaati12: What a lovely name. Hikari gets to star in her own story! Anyway. Second place is BEN and Vaati Lover-chan with her OC...**

**Whisp: Amane! *hugs her* **

**Vaati12: XD Amane gets to be in one of my stories. Finally in third place we have Hollow Earth with her wonderful OC.**

**Whisp: *grins evily* Darcima!**

**Vaati12: She gets to be a special guest in Zelda Character interviews! Congrats to all our winners! **

**Whisp: *claps dramatically* ^^b**

**Vaati12: Well. Zat is it! **

**Whisp: :D Thank you for submitting OC's!**

**Vaati12: Adieu my lovely readers.**

**Whisp: *salutes* Ciao!**


End file.
